whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans, in the What We Do in the Shadows universe, refer to any human character that is not a supernatural being. Characteristics Humans do not have any known natural supernatural powers, but some believe they do. Mediums, for example, believe they can communicate with ghosts, but all humans are capable of seeing or talking to them. It is however possible for humans to practice magic. Witches are female humans who have gained powers from spell books. Necromancers are humans who perform magic that involves communication with the dead, mainly through the use of special ingredients and concoctions. After death, humans may reincarnate into other humans or animals, as demonstrated by Nadja’s lover Gregor. Alternatively, they will become ghosts and/or enter the afterlife, leaving the world forever. Relationship with vampires Most humans are unaware of the existence of vampires, but vampires are dependent on consuming their blood as it is more nutritious than animal blood. Humans who are believed to be virgins are more likely to be targeted by vampires as their blood is supposedly more pure. Drinking the blood of a drunken or drugged human can make a vampire intoxicated. A human can become a vampire if they consume vampire blood after being bitten. Humans who wish to become a vampire may do so by becoming a familiar and serving a vampire until they are rewarded by being turned. Humans who want to kill vampires may become vampire hunters. For this reason, it is not advisable for vampires to tell humans about their vampire status. A minority of vampires, such as Baron Afanas, believe that vampires should have supremacy over humans. As vampires cannot enter any new buildings without being invited in, they have to persuade any human inside to let them come in. Vampires may use hypnosis on humans to control them, but some, such as government workers, may be immune to hypnotism due to being “dead inside”. Humans can also fall prey to psychic vampires, who drain their energy rather than their blood. This is usually not fatal. Relationships with other supernatural beings Humans are vulnerable to most supernatural beings. They can be seriously harmed by werewolf attacks and could be turned into one by being scratched, or from sexual contact. Humans also face danger from zombies, who like to eat human brains, and humans can become a zombie if attacked by one. Demonic entities can be particularly dangerous as they can possess humans and may try to sacrifice them, however humans can neutralise them through exorcism. Human beings are considered prey to taniwha and extraterrestrial floras, the latter of which can take on human forms by probing them. The robots of Wellington, which consisted of outdated technology, expressed a desire to take over the human race as revenge for leaving them in drawers. Yōkai are another supernatural being that can be extremely hostile towards humans. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows: Interviews with Some Vampires'' *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) *''Dating 101 with Viago'' *''Vampire's Guide to Vellington'' *''Viago feat. Hurricanes - Poi E'' *''Wellington Paranormal'' *''Police Summer Safety'' *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) References Category:Humans Category:Species